


I Remember That It Was Raining

by Peannaireacht



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Descriptive Essay, Gen, One Shot, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 03:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12267588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peannaireacht/pseuds/Peannaireacht
Summary: An atmospheric walk through Hyperion City. (or a homework assignment that got too fanfiction-y)





	I Remember That It Was Raining

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings: hints of sexual assault

I remember that it was raining. A brisk spring day had turned to bitter night and between the weather and company well- let’s just say a better class of a person would’ve stayed inside. Still I pulled the brim of my hat lower, stuffed my hands into my coat and walked. With the starless night, only the flickering light of a handful of street lamps guided my way down the narrow road. I trudged on, sidestepping puddles and cracks in the pavement and kept my eyes firmly ahead,  I couldn’t comb the crowds for him now. A man stumbled past me, beating at the door of the agency with a drunk fervor, not knowing that the the last and only detective had just left. Apart from the smell of cheap booze that clung to him he looked like any other respectable businessman. Tailored suit, freshly shined shoes, and a pair of hands that’d never done a proper day’s work in their life. I left him to his slurring about cheating wives, he’d tire out soon enough and i was sure one of the neighbouring speakeasies or strip clubs would welcome him in. If not I’d have had another client in the morning.

Cars sped by, leaving arcs of sprayed water in their wake and an electric crackle in my ears. As I walked further,boarded up facades melted into neon signs and the desolate street started to show signs of life. The soft clack of beads from a man’s dress, the permeating cigarette smoke, the desperate call to ‘lend a guy a buck!’ I looked away, from the shivering women looking for work, kohl smudged. From the crowds of college boys who thought it’d be fun to see the other side of the tracks. From the vagrants huddled together, a moving nest of clothes more patches than original. I turned away, I-I didn't have time for them, I was meeting a client and if I hadn't have hurried I would've been late.

The rain had begun to seep into me by then and i pulled my collar tighter around my neck. I quickened my pace. I remember that suddenly a crowd of men lurched out from around a corner ties loose and belts undone. My nose crinkled up, mostly  at the smell of sweat and alcohol, but after they passed I heard hiccuping cries coming from where they left. I closed my eyes, sighed and rounded the corner. A young woman was leaning against the wall in the dim alleyway, dress rumpled and lip stain smudged. She quivered, chest heaving with silent sobs and as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear i could see the beginning of a black eye. Noticing me, she spooked, and turned to leave.  
“Please wait!” I said, taking of my coat  
“No sir, I’m not like that sir, I am a respectable girl-” she replied, voice strong  
“Here, you’ll catch your death dressed like that”  
At this she turned and i held out my coat, delicately she came over and I helped her shrug it onto her shoulders.  
“And please,” I said “Take my card, I can help you if you’ll let me,” I dug in my pocket, then handed her my card, that read:  
J.Steel  
Private Detective  
She turned it over in her hands, reading the address and phone number and repeated them to herself under her breath.  
“Thank you, Mr Steel” she breathed, and then she was gone, fading into the night.

I returned to my route then, hurrying on. Thankfully the rain had begun to let up a bit as I got closer to the cafe.Here the buildings were mostly apartments with little flower boxes tood out against the windows. Trees lined the sidewalk and the only cars I could see, were parked for the night. The one thing out of place in this perfect suburban dream was an all night café, but even it had its charm. I hopped over a stream of water flowing down the side of the road and crossed the street. Here the café really came into view. The condensation heavy window added a fuzz to the waitresses and late night diners, but even through the distortion the warm orange light invited me.

Opening the door, I heard a bell chime over head and I was hit by the scent of coffee and freshly baked pie. Waitresses wandered between customers, counter and kitchen, refilling coffee cups and cleaning away stray plates. A handful of diners were spread throughout the room, a man writing furiously in a notebook, a two women sharing a slice of pie leaning into each other, a woman in a nurses outfit hunched over her table, white knuckles gripping her mug. I took off my hat and nodded to a waitress before I sat at the counter looking out the window. Within seconds a menu and coffee mug full to the brim were placed in front of me by a mousy haired waitress with owl-like glasses falling off her nose.  
“Just let me know if you need anything” she said with a smile before hurrying off to her next customer. I sipped, checked my watch and turned my attention to the window, she’d be here any minute. Then i remember that I heard someone clear their throat behind me, I turned and saw a redheaded waitress, her hands wringing the ends of her apron.  
“Detective Steel?” I nodded  
“I need you help”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
